


y shalnark died

by Bruhgaria



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Mom Jokes, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhgaria/pseuds/Bruhgaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he fucking ded and i am crying</p>
            </blockquote>





	y shalnark died

**Author's Note:**

> paku is the mom friend

shalnrk was chillin with his home boi #2 kortopi at the park one day. kortopi had to go into some shady af building for some reason which shalnark didnt know what the building was conviently placed there for but who gives a fucc kortopi was a good kid and shalnaek trusted him. 

shaldnar decided to ask kortopis for his phione before he went in and kortpi was like “bitch u have ya own foine” and shal was like “naw bitch chroloo has my fione rn” shal got his phoine taken away bc he was a bad boi 

actually bc chrollo needed it to fight hisocock but anyways shalrnr didnt have his phone so kortopi lended shal his iphone whil he went to go in the building. why did kortipoi even have an eye (LMAO GET IT) phone hes like 4 oh well who cares 

anyways now shalrnr was alone and machi was elsewhere doing other shit bc she was too gay to be around shal and kortopsi machi just wanted her wofe back but she was ded so now machi is single and crying

so slahanrt called up chorollloo to talk to hinm and shit just becausssseeeeee and they were chilling and wow shal could even get his phone back soon bc he was a good boi lately good job shal u get a gold sticker 

so shjalnr was bored after a while bc kiotopi was tsaking a lojg time. shalenf assumed he was taking a shit or something but didnt know of kortopi was even able to do that. he didnt even know what kortopi looked like besides as ball of floof in a robe but who cares he was a good kiddo and shaknr trusted him 

shalnark was a little shit and no one would notice that shalnsfk was using up all of kortopis data playing pokemon go and apparently kortopi had a tangela named after himself. maybe kortopi wa s a tanglela 

after like 5 minutes of playing the po mo go shalanrk saw someone walk out of the shady ass buikding. this person looked like someone from jojo bizare adventure or what ever tf 

then shalwnrgv realised it was hoesoka! carrying a tangela with him. 

wait shit 

not just any tangela 

it was kortopi 

“BAD HISOKA PUT THAT DOWN” shalanrk said to hisokaa like he was a doggo 

“DROP IT THATS NOT 4 U” 

then huisoka tossed the floof to shalkanrv and o shit it was kortiopi’s severed head 

wow kortoip was really cute bc his face was all round and everything and he looked likje a child but HE WAS DEAD SHAL DIDNTR WANT TO FIND THAT OUT THIS WAY THIS IS TERIBEL 

but he didnt have much time to complain before hisoka got shakabnrk #reckt 

now they were both dead like hisota shoul;d have been after fighting chirorlroro

o no what if hisoske killed amchi too 

probably not bc hisoska is a fucc boi and likes machi but she didnt like him bach bc she was too gay 

hisoama should have gotten his phnone taken away not shakanr 

well now shal anf topi were both ded so bc they were good children they went up to heaven. at least now shal gets to be reuinited with his porcupine husband who gave shal the smooch before he fukin died rest in pieces uvogin 

so the four of them were up there in heaven, shakanr, kortopi, uvogin, and pakunoda 

uvo probs gave shalanbr the smooch agaon bc hes fukin gay 

shalnanfr was the firdt to complain about being dead. “i dont deserve this i was a good kiddo and i was just about to get my phine back as proof” 

then paku who was the mom friend™ spoke up “shal there is a reason youre ded” 

shal was confused. how would pakunode know why he was dead? “why” 

“because u always be on that phone”

**Author's Note:**

> y did i write this


End file.
